Resurrection Stone
by Claire Rogue
Summary: [Translation] The story takes place at the end of the fifth year after the events of the Ministry. Sirius is dead. Dumbledore decides to send Hermione home with Harry during the Summer Holidays to help Harry overcome his grief; but will it go as planned?... Father/Son relation
1. Chapter 2

Title: Resurrection Stone (Pierre de Résurrection in French)

Author: Claire Rogue

Bêtareader: Thank you **Amarenima Redwood** for your help and your kindness !=D

Disclamer: Nothing is mine, I'm just borrowing the characters from the wonderful JKR to play with a bit and I'll give them back to the end.

Rating: I'm not sure for the moment K, then M.

Summary: My story takes place at the end of the fifth year after the events of the Ministry. Sirius is dead. Dumbledore decides to send Hermione home with Harry during the Summer Holidays to help Harry overcome his grief; but will it go as planned?

A/N: This fanfiction is a translation of "Pierre de Résurrection".

Then, I'd like to say that 38 chapters are written in French, the story is not finished yet.

**This story is a****father****/****son****relationship between****Harry****Potter and****Severus****Snape.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: King's Cross

The doors of the Hogwarts Express had just opened, revealing Harry holding Hedwig's cage. He got off the train before Ron and Hermione. Hermione was carrying Crookshank's basket. As soon as he set a foot on the ground, two maternal arms embraced him.

"Harry, dear!" exclaimed Molly Weasley.

Harry's answer was muffled by the vest of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, you're going to suffocate him!" Ron protested.

Molly Weasley released her grip and looked fixedly at Harry with a raised eyebrow to show her displeasure.

"You grew so much this year, but you need to eat more and rest during the holidays. You look exhausted, my boy," she growled, hands on her hips. "I will have a few words with your Muggles!"

"Its fine, Mrs. Weasley. Its really not worth it. I'm fine," Harry said with as much conviction as he could.

Harry pulled away from her to shake hands with Arthur who stood a little further away. He heard Hermione speaking with Molly, but was not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Don't worry, it's not like he's going to be alone," Hermione said with a smile.

"Keep an eye on him!"

Anyway, he could hear their conversation. Mr. Weasley met him with a smile and gave Harry his timid condolences for the death of Sirius. Harry didn't really know what to say. He was embarrassed to remember the events of the Ministry, and his shameful manipulation by Voldemort which had led to the death of the only person who cared about him. Harry immediately regretted that thought as soon as it came to mind. Other people cared about him. Yes, he had friends and wonderfully loyal friends at that. Hermione and Ron were more than friends; they were like his brother and sister. He often imagined that his parents would have been like Ron's if they had lived. The maternal instinct was much more present in the heart of Molly Weasley than in Petunia Dursley. Throughout his childhood, he wanted to be treated like Dudley, he wanted to get gifts for his birthday or Christmas. But it was the Weasley who did it for the first time. He would never forget his wonder on Christmas Day, when Ron told him that he had received gifts. His happiness at getting a sweater that was knitted just for him, a sweater that was just his size was wonderful.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"No, of course he isn't. It may not go over well with everything that happened," Ron's father replied before Harry could respond.

On the muggle side of the platform barrier, Vernon Dursley consulted for his watch for the tenth time. Petunia ilooked around to make sure that they were not near people who knew them.

"Damn kid!" Vernon grumbled just as a small group of redheads came out of the wall.

Harry and Hermione stood in the middle. Molly brought up the rear, making sure theyhadn't dropped anything and that no one was left behind.

"They could at least put decent clothes on!" Mr. Dursley hissed between his teeth.

Petunia, who was in perfect agreement with her husband, appeared to be at her snootiest to try and show her superiority, but was still visibly embarrassed to be in the presence of so many abnormal people. Dudley instinctively put his hands on his bottom and hid behind his father. He seemed to recognize the redheads twins who had played a trick on him two years ago. Petunia blushed, noticing a sufficiently distinguished couple who stood near them. She alternately watched the small group of wizards and the couple who looked at them with interest. The man was carrying a bag containing a bottle of wine; the bushy haired woman was wearing a travel bag over her handbag.

"Hermione!" cried the woman walking toward the group of redheads.

"Mum!" replied the girl.

The interest that the Dursleys had taken in the 'normal' couple vanished instantly. Vernon mumbled that these people swarmed and they hid their game well.

Hermione left her luggage and rushed to her parents. She hugged them, happy to see them. Harry, however, had no desire to return to the Dursleys and had lost his smile upon crossing the barrier of 9 ¾. He felt guilty for taking Hermione to the hell of Privet Drive. He feared that they would prey on her by using the pretext of her being a witch.

"Well, boy, hurry up ! Dudley must get to his boxing training!"

Harry easily understood the underlying threat and he immediately went to Hermione's parents. He greeted them and Hermione's father shook his hand warmly.

"We are pleased to meet you, Harry, Mya told us a lot about you," Mrs. Granger said.

"We're sorry for your godfather," Richard said. "Hermione told us all about it."

"I am truly sorry for having put your daughter in danger, sir. If I had listened to her, nothing would have happened," Harry whispered. "She is in danger staying with me this summer..."

"We don't hold it against you, Harry. I'm glad can Hermione help you and you aren't going to be alone for the holidays. I don't know much about your world, but I know that grief is difficult to overcome, whether you are wizard or Muggle. You don't have to feel guilty for the death of your godfather, really," added Mrs. Granger.

As Harry stared at the floor he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. Jean Granger felt her heart sink at seeing the boy's plight. She pulled him against her and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested the head against her shoulder. It felt like one of Molly Weasley's hugs, which gave him the ability to forget all of his problems temporarily. He took advantage of that embrace for a few moments.

"Come, let's go see your uncle and aunt, we have a small for them," she suggested, pointing to the bag with the bottle of wine.

Arthur Weasley was trying to start a conversation with Vernon without much success.

"It is always a pleasure to talk with muggles," he said cheerfully.

Vernon gave a low growl as a response. He saw that Petunia was also being embarrassed by this madman's wife. Harry's aunt was favoring Molly with a sneer that could rival Snape's. She thought that this poor fool, who had sent her a letter covered of stamps, was no better than a common shrew. _Just look at those threadbare clothes!_ Petunia Dursley was thinking. The idea that she too was a mere housewife didn't cross her mind. But upon reflection, Molly Weasley was definitely better than her. What did Petunia do with her miserable life? She kept the house is in perfect order and bent to the whims of her husband and son. She boasted at social events by telling people how generously she welcomed her nephew, offering him a family. Nonsense! The Dursley tolerated Harry because they had no choice. It was not the desire to get rid of him that was missing! But, Molly had succeeded where Petunia failed. She raised seven children with little money and she spoiled them as much as possible without making them little monsters like Dudley. Hand on her heart she had always received Harry and Hermione as if they were his own children. She was kindness personified. It was still with kindness that she had approached Petunia to start the conversation.

"Take care of the poor little boy!" she advised. "His godfather was a great loss to him. Give him enough to eat, he is too thin for his age!"

Petunia didn't answer, outraged that this woman dared to give her orders. She didn't see how the death of the murderer could be a loss. Vernon was also on the verge of hysterics as he tried to explain to that damn redhead what a Hoover's use was. A vein on his temple was throbbing.

"What a wonderful invention, this electricity!" Arthur enthused.

Vernon thought it was unnecessary to answer to this madman who had destroyed his living room two years ago. He remarked on the left the twins who were laughing. He recognized them as the one's who had given poisoned candy to Dudley and as the one's who were responsible for the escape of Potter's flying car that had earned him a trip to the hospital. He thought he would do anything to get rid of Potter and the little silly who would bother them. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles whitened. Arthur gave him a pat on the back, which startled him.

"Muggles are really clever! Molly uses spells cleaning the Burrow keep clean."

When the mustachioed man looked bewildered, he informed him that the Burrow was the name of their home. Vernon gave a curt nod, glad to see that the conversation with this disgusting individual was finally over.

Both approached Molly and Petunia who were trying to have a civilized conversation about recipes. Dudley, terrorized, remained away for fear of these monsters. It should be recognized that so far ,all of his experiences with magic had ended badly. First came the pigtail kindly given to him by Hagrid, then the candy that stretched his tongue, and finally, the Dementors that had attacked him during the previous summer. That had been the worst experience of his life.

"Well, we'll leave you," Molly concluded seeing the Grangers and Harry approaching them.

"Yes, it was a pleasure to see you" Arthur said to be polite.

Molly approached Harry and took from her pocket a small package that she then expanded. She whispered to him that he would find provisions in case his family wouldn't give him enough to eat.

"But I think your aunt got the message!" she added smiling.

Harry followed the twins, Ron and Ginny. He gave, against heart, Hedwig's cage to Ron. He caressed his owl once again. Hedwig hooted back. The redheaded boy promised he would take care of her and it would carry him his birthday present when they returned from Romania.

"I hope they will not be too horrible to you," said Ron.

"Dude, if you need anything, you know where to find us, we aren't going to Romania."

"Here, take some Puking Pastilles!" cried George.

"George!" rebuked his mother.

Harry laughed, followed by Ron, he wished them good holidays. He followed his uncle and aunt who were heading towards the exit of the station. They were deep in conversation with Hermione's parents.

"So you're both dentists?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, we have an office in London. During the month of July we have several conferences. Tonight we go to Paris, then to the United States."

Petunia whispered her admiration; she also thought it would be very difficult for them to have their only daughter as bizarre.

"I can't deny that when her Head of House came home telling us that our little Mya was different, we had a shock. But we are very proud of her, of course we can't see her as much as we did before. That is what's hardest."

Harry's aunt masked a grimace of disgust; it reminded her of her sister. When Lily had received her letter for Hogwarts, her parents were so proud of her. She had hated the fact that since that day, they were more proud of Lily than they were of her. She looked at the witch who had the same shaggy hair and her mother felt a pang of jealousy emerge in her heart. She also wanted to be a witch, but refused to admit it, especially in front of her husband who hated everything that wasn't rational.

"It's really nice of you to take our daughter during the holidays," Mrs. Granger said kindly.

"It is not as if we had a choice," Petunia growled unintelligibly.

Vernon looked carefully at the label of the bottle he had received, he sighed because it was very expensive. They soon arrived at the station's car park. Hermione's father took her suitcase to help Harry put the luggage in the trunk, when he heard the big mustachioed man vituperate:

"Potter, you have no shame! It's up to you to load up! And do not break anything!"

"Yes, right away, Uncle Vernon."

"Its fine, I'll help."

Vernon didn't worry more about Granger, he got behind the wheel of the car without saying goodbye to the couple. Petunia and Dudley were eager to get in the car. Hermione's mother kissed Harry and hugged her daughter.

"I'll miss you, my darling! I look forward to next month!"

"I'll miss you too, Mum."

She gave her daughter the second bag she was carrying. Hermione once again hugged her parents and then got into the car. It began to rain. She turned and waved to her parents who were becoming smaller. When she didn't see them more, pressed against each other, she sat properly. It was tight being between Harry and Dudley. The latter took up so much space. She looked carefully: Dudley appeared scared to have two wizards at his side, Harry seemed lost in thought. She noted that he seemed thinner than usual, his cheekbones marked a salient angle, and he had dark circles under the eyes. At Vernon and Petunia didn't talk either; instead they kept their comments for later. Harry sighed softly thinking that the holidays wouldn't be the same as usual, but he never imagined how different it would be.

To be continued...

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**I thank ****you**** all the favorites and alerts for this story. Thank you Aramenima Redwood!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Two wizards at Privet Drive...

The engine of the car finally stopped. Hermione carefully examined the house. She found it quite pretty. It was like all the houses in the neighborhood, it was a fairly standard residential area, different from where Hermione lived. She noticed that the garden needed to be maintained, the grass was high, bushy hedges, and flowers were a little faded. She didn't have more time to contemplate her new surroundings for the holidays; she got out of the car.

"Get the luggage boy!" Vernon roared. "And don't dawdle!"

"Yes, Sir," the-boy-who-lived replied laconically.

Harry's uncle didn't inspire Hermione with confidence, she didn't like that big mustachioed man who had scary eyes when he spoke to his nephew. She wanted to help Harry by taking her bag, but he whispered to her saying that she should follow his uncle and aunt. He added that he would take care of everything. Harry was glad that Dudley wasn't there since he could still get him into trouble. He dragged the two trunks into the entrance of the house, then returned to get Crookshanks' cag. Vernon grinned nastily upon seeing the orange cat.

"We don't have that bloody pigeon, it's actually an ugly cat instead! Probably flea infested as well, eh?" he growled.

Hermione couldn't stand when someone criticized her cat, she had argued throughout her third year with Ron because he insulted Crookshanks. She didn't respond to Vernon out of politeness and because she saw Harrys shaking his head to tell her to be quiet.

"And it doesn't come out of his cage!"

While Petunia didn't seem concerned with the conversation, Harry noticed that Hermione's cheeks became more and more rosy. He decided to change the subject to avoid an argument.

"Uncle Vernon, where's Hermione sleeping?"

"The old nuts came last week to add a bed in Dudley's second bedroom that we have given you out of the goodness of our hearts. Remember it!" he said shaking his finger in a threatening manner. "Get out now!"

Harry didn't wait any longer to take Hermione up the stairs. He took the two suitcases and headed up. He showed her the different doors and entered his own room with apprehension. Hermione noticed the locks on the door and raised an eyebrow, quite shocked.

"This is our room!" he said in a falsely cheerful tone as he closed the door.

Hermione looked with shock upon her best friend's room. To say that she could not believe her eyes was an understatement. It was hard to believe that the one who had to save the magic world lived in a small room that was so shabby. She knew that Harry's life with his family was not easy and that the Weasleys had sent him food during the summer. She had also noticed that he was always much leaner after the holidays, but this far exceeded anything she could have imagined. The room was quite small, but that was not what was most annoying. The room was completely empty, there was no personal effect that remained during the school year. There were no pictures, no books, no posters, and no games: the desk was desperately empty. The table seemed to be several decades old and the chair wasn't level, in fact, it was rather wobbly. The floor was dusty and the wallpaper faded. Her eyes then fell on the wardrobe, she wondered if it was as empty as the rest of the room. Peering at the bunk beds she decided that the top was for her. By the end of her inspection, her mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Harry was mortified, even if he was expecting this reaction since the Headmaster had told him that Hermione would spend the summer with him. He was at least happy that she had a bed; he had worried that she wouldn't for over a week. Hermione noticed his confusion and she said to reassure him:

"Don't worry, it's perfect and I'm happy to stay with you for the holidays."

"You can put your clothes in the closet if you want," he suggested.

"But where do you put yours?"

"Usually I don't use the cabinet, I leave my stuff in the trunk," he explained.

He felt the prying eyes of Hermione, but decided to pretend he had not seen anything. Hermione opened the closet and found that, as she had supposed, it was almost empty. She found some clothes that Harry immediately rushed to hide in a drawer. The Gryffindor said nothing so as not to embarrass him. Since they had entered the room, Harry's gaze was fleeting. With care, she sorted different piles of clothes.

"Can I put these on your desk?" she asked, pointing to several books.

"It would be better if you let them in your suitcase or if you hide them in the cabinet, um, you know, my family doesn't really like magic," he replied, grimacing at the word "family."

Hermione nodded and opted to leave her school supplies in her big suitcase. Harry watched her picking her things, even though he was embarrassed that Hermione discovered his condition, he was reassured by her presence. Watching her coming and going was rather soothing. The respite was short-lived:

"Potter, come down to help your aunt!" Vernon shouted up the stairs.

Harry cleared out of the room without looking at his best friend. He rushed down stairs four at a time and arrived almost immediately in the kitchen. Petunia was waiting a hand on the hip; she told him curtly what he had to do and went into the living room. Vernon then went into the kitchen and he scrupulously observed each move of his nephew, looking for an opportunity to attack him. Harry knew he was under surveillance; he carefully cut up the vegetables. Cauliflower was a little old so he selected the best parts to make the dish and was getting ready to throw away the rest when Vernon struck.

"Boy, you're not going to throw such good pieces in the dustbin, are you?" Vernon hissed. "Cook it for the other weirdo. I hope that she doesn't think she's particularly welcome here," he growled as he continued advancing towards Harry. "She's here because we have no choice, like you. If I could I'd get rid of you both!"

Harry shook his head frantically to show that he understood, while his uncle continued his threats:

"That old fool, who came to us, what a shame! I hope that yours strange friends won't turn up here!"

"They went to Romania," Harry whispered.

"Starting tomorrow, if you want to eat, you've got to do all your chores," Uncle Vernon said. "The slightest problem and you return to your closet!"

"Yes, sir."

"Vernon, are you coming?" Petunia shouted from the living room.

Vernon rushed out of the kitchen to the sound of of his favorite generic television show. Harry hurried to prepare the meal, he put the gratin in the oven and he put the rest of the cauliflower to cook in a pot of boiling water. He quickly ran up to his room. Hermione was reading a book, sitting on the desk chair. She looked up at him.

"Is everything okay, Harry?"

"Yes," he whispered, "I prepared the meal."

"Do you need some help?"

"No, it's being cooked. But, we'll have to eat in the kitchen."

Hermione didn't answer, taken aback.

"Please, Hermione, don't talk back to my uncle. In fact, don't talk at all unless they ask you a question and you should be fine..."

"Uh, okay," she replied.

"Our food won't be great," warned Harry.

Hermione told him not to worry, she would eat it. Red with shame, he reported the words of his uncle more toned. The Gryffindor couldn't believe this: Harry was considered as an house-elf, a less than nothing by his own family. She threw herself into her arms, wondering if she was trying to reassure him or herself. She was more worried, fearing the meals and the days to come.

"I'll help you to do what they want you to do," he said.

"I wasn't worried about that, Harry, but I feel sorry because I've never realized how difficult your life was."

Harry gently hugged her and asked her to go into the kitchen a little before seven o'clock.

"Boy, make me an omelet!" ordered Vernon, few minutes later.

Harry ran to the two stoves at full speed and began to heat up them up. Hermione watched him bustling, sitting in a corner of the kitchen, a plate on her knees. He flung open the fridge and pulled out the plate of eggs. He quickly beat four eggs in a bowl and threw them into the larger pan. In the same bowl, he broke two eggs that cooked in the second pan. He ordered Hermione to monitor the other omelet while he was serving Vernon in the dining room. Petunia didn't look at him when he came into the room; she was eating small bites, unlike her husband who cut chunks of meat with absolutely no delicacy while he was watching TV.

Harry returned next to Hermione, who had removed the pan from the heat. She had eaten some cauliflower and left some for her friend. He cut the omelet in half but he didn't get a plate for himself. Instead he put it on a piece of bread that was beginning to harden and ate it all, standing over the sink. He gave the rest of the omelet to Hermione who copied him, realizing that normally they wouldn't have had more to eat than the old vegetables and bread. Harry didn't wait to wash the pans and Hermione's plate. He brought out the dessert to his uncle and aunt and waited for them to finish clearing the table.

He was doing the dishes when Vernon shouted:

"Potter!"

Harry ran, his uncle was standing, waiting for him in the living room.

"Tell the other monster to come here!" he growled.

Hermione, who had heard the voice of Vernon Dursley, came without Harry calling her. She still wore her school robes with the Gryffindor crest. She twisted her hands nervously, looking around for support from Harry's aunt. But she remained stubbornly concentrated on her embroidery work.

"You," Vernon began pointing his finger dangerously towards Hermione, "I warn you, at the first weird thing, you'll clear off! It is already a great sacrifice to bear this freak," he said, pointing to Harry. "If you want to eat, you'd better to do what we tell you to do."

Vernon Dursley gradually took on a red hue that became more purple as he continued to speak. His eyes expressed fury unnamed, Hermione stepped back. Her heart was in her boots, in fact, Harry had never seen Hermione in such a state of fear since she had faced the Troll Mountains in the first year.

"And don't you dare to approach especially Dudley! He doesn't want to be contaminated by your abnormality!"

"Yes, sir," Hermione stammered, nodding her head frantically.

"Get out, now!"

Hermione was livid when she returned to the kitchen. Harry advised her to get ready to go to bed while Vernon and Petunia watched television.

He finished tidying up the kitchen and he took out the trash before returning to the living room to ask if they needed him. His aunt unceremoniously dismissed him. He was relieved. The evening hadn't been too painful. He had hardly seen Dudley, and he wasn't going to complain. Hermione waited in the bedroom wearing her pajamas, she looked out of the window and worried about the next day. She wondered how Harry could withstand such a pressure. When he came into the room, she decided to keep the question for later.

They didn't take a long to go to bed. Hermione kissed Harry before climbing into the bunk bed. They wished each other good night, and Harry turned off the light. Both had trouble falling asleep, they heard the couple go to bed, then Dudley who came back home. Harry was frightened of having nightmares and waking up the house now that he couldn't throw silencing charm around his bed. His head was filled with anxiety and remorse. Hermione didn't sleep either, she was thinking about the life of Harry in his family. She wondered how Dumbledore could have left to rot in this house while being aware of way Harry was abused by his family. He had added a bed in Harry's room, so he probably could improve it. But why did he do nothing? It was with these thoughts that our two characters fell asleep so far without finding a solution to their problems. Let them enter in a world that belongs only to them.

_To be continued..._

**Please review ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Nothing is mine!

Beta: **Amarenima Redwood**

A/N: Thank you **Amarenima Redwood** for you great help! Thank you all reviewers, favorites and followers. I hope you'll like as much this story as the french readers :D

I've translated the next chapter and published a new chapter in french.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Working ****as****H****ard as a****H****ouse ****E****lf**

"Not Sirius! Not Sirius!" Harry muttered, holding his hand out as if he'd like to prevent his godfather from passing through the veil. Harry's voice, although it was not higher than a whisper, woke Hermione up. It was her first night at Privet Drive, and not being use to the bed which would be hers for the next few weeks meant she was a light sleeper. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed all the while hearing Harry's continuing nightmare. She carefully went down the ladder. Hermione didn't turn up the light since there was enough moonlight in the room for her to see Harry shaking in his bed. She hoped that the nightmare wouldn't become noisier because she did not want the Dursleys to wake up. She knelt beside the bed and tried to shake her best friend awake. Harry's arm remained outstretched as if he were trying to grasp an imaginary person. She took his hand in hers and he immediately crushed it before he pulled Hermione down for a hug. Hermione let out a small gasp surprised by this reaction, but didn't try to pull out the Gryffindor's hug. Her head pressed against the chest of the-boy-who-lived, she heard him whisper "Sirius." His breathing finally calmed down. Gradually Harry's grip loosened and Hermione disengaged as delicately as she could. She looked at the Harry's relaxed face for a few minutes to be sure that his dream was over. She went back to the bed and fell asleep for a few hours before being woken. They were awakened by the pounding of fists of Vernon on the door and his voice:

"Get up! Hurry up! You must make breakfast! And Dudley is not on a diet! "

Harry stood with difficulty, his hair even more disheveled than usual. Hermione let out a deep groan and put her pillow over her head to muffle Vernon's voice. Harry was the first to get up. He climbed the ladder and gently shook Hermione.

"Hermione, get up, please!"

"I'm coming," she said sleepily.

Harry pulled on pants and a tee-shirt he used to wear at Hogwarts as quickly as he could, then he put on his shoes and went into the kitchen. Hermione got up when she heard the bedroom door slam. She went to the bathroom, but heard the sound of water flowing so she went down to the kitchen still wearing her pajamas. She immediately smelled a good aroma from the kitchen and heard the soft crackling of butter melting in the pan. She came up to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, "I didn't see you arrive."

"I wanted to take a shower, but the bathroom was already occupied," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! I dreamed that I took Sirius back from the veil. Uh, you should get dressed, if you don't want to annoy Uncle Vernon. You can shower after when he's gone to work."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Put on Muggle clothes." he added.

Two minutes later, Hermione was dressed in skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt and was in the kitchen. Harry lent her an apron and asked her to keep an eye on the bacon. The brunette wondered how many more eggs her best friend would use. He had already broken a dozen eggs. He beat them vigorously, added salt and pepper, and threw the contents of the bowl into a large skillet. Harry then threw several slices of bread into the toaster and turned it on. Then he put the kettle on for Petunia's tea and made the coffee for Vernon.

"Hermione, press oranges!"

"How many?"

"Six, two per person."

Hermione hurried to do what Harry had asked, when Dudley entered into the kitchen, slamming the door open violently. Harry didn't even look up.

"So cousin, you won't even say 'hello'?" sneered Dursley junior, "you think you're stronger because there's two of you, don't you?"

"Hi Big D," Harry replied without enthusiasm.

"You brought your girlfriend home! That's so touching!" quipped the baby whale.

"For your information, I'm not his girlfriend!" Hermione replied.

"Ah yes, who could want you?" Dudley laughed.

Harry clenched his fists and drew his wand. He walked up to Dudley, jaw clamped tight, and a curse ready on the tip of his tongue. Dudley's face lost all its color. Hermione rushed forward and forced Harry to lower his wand.

"Forget it, it's not worth it!" she said quietly.

Hermione's reaction to this situation reminded Harry of what she did when Malfoy bullied him. Dudley reminded him a lot Malfoy with his misplaced pride and perfect life as a perfect little prince that was loved by his parents. Dudley stared at Hermione for a moment and then went into the dining room where his parents had arrived. Harry and Hermione both carried the dishes in. Hermione watched with disgust as the baby sperm whale known as Dudley gobbled up the fried eggs at a dizzying speed. She raised her eyes heavenwards thinking that there was someone actually worse than Ron.

Vernon was reading the newspaper with a superior air, Petunia remained focused on her tea and looked at neither Vernon or Dudley, probably disgusted by their ways. Finally, Mrs. Dursley stood up and put her overcoat.

"I'll be going out this morning, I had promised to go to see Martha, she has pictures to show me of her home in Majorca", Petunia said. "Duddy'l visit his friends; he won't be home at lunchtime."

"I'll stay at the office, keep an eye on these two freaks," Vernon said.

The woman with the horse-like jaw nodded, but Vernon, too ngrossed in his hatred for magic, was already in the kitchen to give orders to the Gryffindors. He slammed a list of chores onto the table and left after threatening them with:

"And it had better all be done by the time I get back, or you'll regret it!" he cried, slamming the door shut.

Harry sighed, looking at the list. He noticed that it was inordinately long. The paper was divided into two columns, one side labeled: 'Granger' and the other 'Freak.' Harry had mostly outdoor work, among other things; Hermione was to be cleaning the kitchen, living room and dining room.

"For lunch, you'll just have to eat the leftovers from this morning", Petunia ordered, "no one will here then. Here is the evening meal, the recipes are in the book on the shelf," she added, pointing to a big cookbook.

Petunia and Dudley didn't take them long to leave home. The two teenagers took the opportunity to eat the remaining eggs and bacon. They were lucky, the Dursleys had left almost two shares of food. Then, they decided to start their chores. Hermione thought that given all the things she had to do, she would be happy to take a shower after.

"Well, I'm going to change!" Harry announced.

When he returned, Hermione had started the dishes. She looked at him with surprise when he entered in the kitchen.

"I'm going out," he informed her.

"Harry, what's with these clothes?" she asked, pointing a finger on the rags he wore.

"Uh, old clothes of Dudley's They're. more practical."

"More _practical_?" she repeated.

"I'm going outside," he said, rushing out of the kitchen.

Hermione didn't ask him any more questions, but she looked at him out the window of the kitchen. She saw him pull up his pants three sizes too big, which were only staying up because of the belt he wore. As for the shirt, it was so huge that Harry was practically swimming in it. It was torn in the back. She wondered why it was torn in that place and especially why the holes looked like they had been ripped with scissors. She watched him take out the mower and start cutting the grass. Two hours later, they were well on their way to being finished. The dining room was almost clean, Hermione had had to resist taking a book from the study and sitting down to read it. She wondered who in the house could read . Dudley didn't seem to read, Vernon either. They were too busy watching television. She thought Petunia might, but Hermione had not been able to figure out Mrs. Dursley's character since her arrival. Upon seeing the layer of dust that was in the study she came to the conclusion that nobody in this house read. Harry and Hermione worked all day stopping only to eat lunch. They reheated the leftovers from that morning.

"Is it always like this?"

"Like this like what?" Harry asked between bites.

"Chores."

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Did you tell Dumbledore? This is completely wrong!" the brown-haired girl said.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?" she demanded.

"He said that this is how it has to be, and that's it. I've got to come here for my 'safety.' Talk about safety! I'm sure my uncle would be willing to give me the Death Eaters. Dumbledore told me when I arrived at Hogwarts, I was probably not as happy or as well fed as he had hoped, but that I was alive and healthy enough. He said that I wasn't spoiled like a little prince, but that I looked, to him at least, as good as was possible given the circumstances. You get it, don't you?"

Harry was on the verge of exploding in anger because of Dumbledore. She understood what Harry was feeling. If she was Harry, living in this madhouse and knew that the Headmaster deliberately left her here, she would be angry too.

"Yes, but I don't understand. There must be other protections than blood wards that are just as powerful ."

"I don't know and I don't care. But what I didn't want was for you came here. You are in danger because of me and by staying with my family," Harry responded.

"It also bothers you that I'm in your situation, right?"

"Yes, it's a shame,. You have nothing to eat, you sleep in a tiny room and it's awful. To top it off, I have nothing better to offer you. I don't want them to pick on you because you're a witch."

"Harry, have they beaten you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, standing up. "We have work to do."

Hermione firmly grabbed his hand to stop him. He wouldn't flee again.

"Answer my question!" she demanded.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground, his cheeks red. He knew he had no choice. Hermione wouldn't let go until she had what she wanted.

"It's happened, but I've deserved it," he whispered.

Hermione held back her reaction until he finished responding. She hissed in anger. She wasn't angry just because he had been beaten, but also because he thought he deserved it.

"Harry James Potter, listen to what I'm telling you," she growled, "and look at me! You don't deserve anything that has happened to you," she declared, enunciating each word.

When Harry met Hermione's eyes, he was almost afraid; she looked like a hippogriff that was refused pheasants. She was as scary as Molly Weasley reprimanding the twins for their pranks. He didn't know what to say, he freed his hand from Hermione's clutches and returned to the garden until that evening. Petunia came just as they finished their chores. They had time to shower before Vernon and Dudley came back. While changing her clothes that evening, Hermione found in the closet the bag that her mother had given to her. She hadn't thought about it since her arrival. She opened it and found a package of medicine, her MP3 player, a mobile phone, a new tooth brush, toothpaste and an interdental wire. She smiled thinking of her parents' precautions. She also found a small new notebook, a pencil case and a few novels. She switched on her phone to find that she had missed two calls from her parents. She called them back to reassure them of her wellbeing, but she avoided telling them about the Dursley's treatment so they would not worry.

It had been a week since they arrived at Privet Drive. A routine was established. Harry had been kicked by his Uncle because Harry had forgotten to take out the trash one night. Hermione had tried to intervene and she earned a slap for her trouble. Her cheek remained red for a day. Another time, Harry had received several blows from his Uncle's belt for knocking over and breaking a vase of flowers.

"You're an error of nature, and you'll ruin us with your abnormality! You're ungrateful for the food we give you and just like your parents, those devils, you don't deserve to live!"

And suddenly, a belt's blow landed on Harry's back.

"You're a murderer like your godfather, dirty vermin!"

Two more blows. Harry was on the ground, arms around his head to protect himself.

"You don't deserve to live!"

_No, I don't deserve to live. I killed Sirius, dad, mom, _and_ Cedric._ Harry thought.

This scene occurred while Hermione was out buying cakes for Dudley. When she returned, she saw traces of tears on Harry's face. He refused to tell her what happened. However, she noticed he was breathing with difficulty.

Because they only had a little food every day, they began to open provisions that Molly gave them. Hermione had secretly gone to buy chocolate with the money her parents had given her.

Harry's complexion was paler and he had shadows under his eyes. Every night was populated by nightmares and him crying in his sleep. Hermione had to wake and console him each time. Sometimes she stayed with him until he fell back to sleep. In the morning he was beaten for disturbing Vernon's sleep and was continually mocked by Dudley. He often came home with his gang to try and provoke Harry.

One evening, while the Dursleys were asleep, Hermione said:

"Enough is enough! We must tell someone."

"Hermione, we've no owl!"

"Argh! this is so stupid! You should have insisted on keeping Hedwig."

"I couldn't, she's too recognizable."

"Damn Dumbledore!" she grumbled.

Hermione said that the situation couldn't get any worse, but she was mistaken. It was Thursday evening when the phone rang and Vernon answered it.

"Marge! How are you?"

Harry's expression immediately darkened.

"Isn't Marge the aunt you blew up?"

Harry nodded. Shortly after, Vernon hung up and the young witch and wizard listened closely to what he said from their position in the kitchen. Harry thought he was going to faint when he heard she was coming the next day and she would be staying for several days with Ripper.

T_o be continued..._

**Well, I look forward to your opinion :) I hope you don't find me too ****cruel to**** our Gryffindor****s**** (hmm…). The next chapter is entitled "When the trouble starts …" Please review :D**

**See you soon!**


End file.
